


Thomas's Fanders

by SweetIvyLies



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Cute thing, English, F/F, Florida, Fluff, French, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multiple personnalities disorder, POV Second Person, Romance, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sex scene if wanted/asked, Singing, Some anx, Songs, Starbuck - Freeform, Theater - Freeform, did, even if you're a girl, fandersfiction, gaywedding, not yours btw sorry, puppy, sanders side - Freeform, some much fluff, thomas sanders - Freeform, thomas sanders/you, you're a man, you're the hero of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: Hi, remember me ?Yeah, it's yourself talking.You didn't expect those kind of things to happen in real life, or not to you at least.Well it does.What could you say now ? That your life is a dream ? That you couldn't wish for more 'cause you already have everything ?Yeah kinda but it will be so less than truth. And so, how did you get there ?Let's fall back in your memory.Are you ready ? Follow me... Five years ago...Possibilities to include some One Shots as nightmares or dreams (on asking review or Mp)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay don't be rude please, I'm french and this is my first fiction in english. I think I still have some weakness in my writing but I'd like to take a shot. Feel free to leave a review (even a criticism). I'm so sorry if some part are wrong, I've done my best to write something clear with the less of mitake possible.
> 
> So this is a POV second person and so, I decided you were about to be a boy (i'm a girl btw and it didn't disturb me so much) and so /yn/ have to be remplaced by your own name or the anyone you liked to. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy. Good reading. Here's who you are ... where you are... and what you lived

Let’s make a short introduction of who you are : You’re a theater student, by 26, you’re studying in France, you’ve already did some play on stage, in Paris and Bordeaux, that was tiny places with not so much audience but that was actually pretty cool and you’ve enjoyed a lot the critics that came after. People who loved or had some piece of advice for you to getting better. Here was your modo : “There is no bad critics, good or bad, as long as it’s constructively done”. When people asked what kind of guy you are (which didn’t happen that often) you said “The shy  kind” and they’re laughing because you didn’t seem to be once on stage and… well,when they get to know you in a better way, they also understand that wasn’t really true. You were a shy starter but once you’re at ease… Run. You could be absolutely devilish. And kinda proud of it.

 

You weren't doing so bad by your thought but still, you were feeling like something was wrong. You‘ve always been a prey for your own anxiety, and more, for other’s too. Those last weeks have been especially hard, you were crying for a nothing sometimes and getting mad at yourself for no much. You loved your class, your life, your little habits, all the people you’ve working with and get used to know but you needed a break. So when your two best friends decided to get married and wanted to do it in Florida, you’ve take it as a sign. As they were about to stay for two week (just the time to plan and act the wedding) and then will go on honeymoon, you gonna stayed three month more. 

This will be some sort of holidays, some new air could bring a new breath in your life and some changement get you rid of your huge anxieties. Well, you thought that it will be. Because, as you were packing your stuffs (A LOT!!!), a call from one of your teacher disturb you…But you didn’t hesitate for  a moment when he offered a role in a play that was going on there. An also you’ve packed more of your things for it… (A LOT!!!!)   
  


Here we are so… You still remember who you are ? Check that and let’s go, as you were grasping your car keys, clothing the small door of your apartment… you start to get an hesitation. Is that a good idea to leave this comfort ? this life you’ve get used to. Will the life there be better that here ? Will you be in a good team at theater ? Will you failed or nailed the role ? What if you were falling on stage ? Or loose your voice ? A lot of questions you didn’t have the answers for started to run into your head, your breath get softly shorter and a disembodied  voice whispered in your mind, it hit you : four, seven, eight, breath… four seconds… seven… eight… four.... seven... eight... last time... The little trick you’ve learned on that youtuber’s video, from Thomas Sanders, you wasn’t exactly a Fanders but you were thankful for the video he made. It helped a lot in your life, by accepting yourself and all. 

About this trick  it could have been bullshit but… this was actually working on you and again helped a lot. As you’re anxiety started to vanish a little, you smiled a bit to yourself. A small victory to be honest but this was already so much than a few years ago. Time to go ! You locked the doors and run out, you had only one way to get the answers and this is to go.


	2. A Puppy in a park and a cute in a starbuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, still remembering where you are and who ? Yep, just about to leave France and about to go to Florida... Not so much adventure from here.  
> But keep on, it's just the beginning. You've been so surprised about to live all of this in your first day in this country, you' were near to be desappointed by this daytime. 
> 
> On those last words, have a good time in your recall.  
> \- S

 

You were the only one to leave France with them for the wedding, they didn’t want much people, and as they were in bad terms with both of their families, not so much invitation have been sent. In front of the airport, some of your friends came to say goodbye, whether it’s the cute couple or yourself, you weren’t be about to see them for several month and so, not really surprisingly, the tears came easily soon. Once on the plane, the good mood was quickly back, with loud talks and laughs, a lot of singing (some training for the role you were about to have soon but of course all of this with the agreement of the rest of the travelers ) and because the three of you were not that bad at vocalize people didn’t complained and even applauded sometimes.

  
  
  


Of course, with 10 hours of flight you didn’t get full journey awaken and you all decided to take a nap and when you wake up it was about… 4 p.m. and the plane was just about to land. With a not so discrete yawn, you prepared to leave and soon discovered a brand new city. It may was idiot but you were just like a child. Finding something incredible in every single thing your gaze fell on. Soon, the two future brides forced you to go on quicker. Armelle took your right arm as Emillie kept the left, the both dragging you into the city in a surely step. 

 

Once finding the little apartment you rented, you decided to get some rest. You were quietly looking at the tv. It was nice. But you know, there's some time, it was just like you had a superpower who gave you the ability to catch perfectly when it's time to let two of the cutters lovers in love some air and cuddling time home alone. And so, with your superpower on, you judge it was a good idea to go by yourself to the cafe you noticed on the road from the airport, with the promise that you kept your phone on and to came back not too late (not too early either) and with some coffee for both of course.

  
  


Finally outside, you chosen to go on a walk before, you stayed in the park for few minutes, looking at the birds in the sky, taking a little bit more of time for a cigaret. Singing a bit for yourself. Just enjoying the day fully. The sky wasn’t blue, the wind was actually a bit cold today, but still, the place had something pure and calm you didn’t get the time to appreciate for years.

 

As you were getting up about to found out about this coffee, a small puppy, the cutest you've ever seen, came to you, barking softly. It didn’t wear any dog collar, and was dirty and wet. You took him in your arms and used your jacket to wash it a bit, giving him some water in your hand from the fountain. It was jiggling adorably its tail and you cuddled it in return.

 

« Hey puppy, are you alone ? »

 

No answer of course, but there was nobody near to see who seem to searched for it and the baby dog was really skinny, it must have been awhile since it gets some food. You didn't felt like leaving it and so... yes... here you are, walking out the park to get to the nearest Starbucks. 

 

Once in, you tooked a drink and a sandwich taking a chair from a table in the corner of the room and giving the ham from the sandwich to the little beast on your lap. It ended by falling asleep when properly feed. And you cuddled it as letting the good coffee gets you warmer. 

 

You didn't paid attention about what was happening all around 'til then but as you were looking up to the place, you found out there was a lot of people in here : a cosy decoration, kind of vintage, smiling faces, brooding faces... Some groups were talking here and there, all of the voices turned out into a quiet babbling sounding like a lullaby that make you more comfortable. 

 

Still watching your environment, you catched a glance, from a guy, in the opposite place of the room, you kept quiet and looked away, you didn’t wanted to seem weird. But you’ve seen just enough that being catch started his cheeks turning red and turned quickly his look to the little thing still sleeping on your thigh. You turned your eyes down avoiding a smile to grow on your lips as you was thinking that such a behaviour was so cute. You didn't have time enough to closely look in detail at the boy, he was pretty far from you, and there was a lot of people around his table that hide his face but even from there he seemed really cute. You wrapped your jacket on the puppy and tied him kindly to your chest as a baby, the poor thing was still asleep. 

 

Throwing your bag on your shoulder as you were about to leave but staring at the boy once more, you meet his look again, both of you turning red this time. First of all, wow, he was really cute, but also... okay, Thomas Sanders was glancing at you. 

 

The Thomas Sanders. 

 

You hadn't recognized him at first because you didn't paid attention, and you didn’t expect it, or were searching for it. But know you do and OH LORD you didn't know what to do !! Okay... okay let's be brave for once. You couldn’t just leave now, right ? 

 

Taking a deep breath, you walked toward him with a candid smile in your face, as you were getting near you recognized some of the people : Joan, Terrence and also Valerie, Talyn and even Ben J. Oh god, they were all looking at you now. You talked quick, didn’t want to be strange -it begun pretty bad in this case-, looking right in Thomas’s eyes for avoiding all the faces that were analysing you. 

 

“Hi, I’m really sorry I don’t want to bother you, it’s just that, I… okay, It’s weird sorry, i just wanted to thank you for the video you’ve made, mostly Thomas, but also Ben J, i was suffering from high anxiety and i was kind of stuck in my life and you… some sort of gave me the exemple and bring me to hang on for the things i love. So… here am I, sorry it’s awkward, I just wanted to said it as I could.

 

Watching now at your new puppy, hidden in your sweat snoring a bit, not so much helping right now. Some of the people here had a smile while you were talking. Thomas was bright red when you lifted your head, and Joan and Ben was looking at him, kind of mockly but with… something else, it sounded you missed something. Like a private joke you didn’t know about. He answered, a bit shy, even more cute !!!

 

  * Well… I’m glad It helped, it’s … thank you, for came to me, it’s important if my work can make people life get easier and to know it by real is a type of relief so thank you. 



 

You didn’t know what to tell next, the guy was really kind… 

 

  * I-I’m not gonna annoying you longer, I’m gonna lea-


  * Don’t you want take a sit with us ? 



 

He almost shouted by the hurry, you didn’t though he would you to stay. Looking at the other around him, all of them seeming to wait for your answer  without any sentiment of reject also you bited your lower lips and finally nodded

 

  * Why not, I’ve got some time to kill… I just gonna take a drink before. 
  * I’m comin’ with you. 



 

He stood up and you let him follow you on your way to the bar, a bit of an awkward feeling in the silent that -thank god- he soon broke

 

  * So… you’re a “fanders” ? 
  * Well, I won’t tell that far but you’ve been some sort of model, so I guess I am, even if I didn’t buy your shirts and goodies, **grinning a bit,** sorry. 



 

He laughed and that laugh could have you melt

 

  * You don’t have to be sorry. You’re apologizing too much. Where are you coming from ? I mean, I’ve spent a lot of time in here and even if i know that the town is pretty big, i’ve never met you. 



 

You held an eyebrow at him, winced for a second :

  * I guess you’re asking also because of my accent ? 
  * Kinda… 
  * Touché, well i’m just new in town, I’ve been for 10 years in france for studying and i guess i’ve took their accent.
  * Oh ! France ! I love france, i’d like to go there someday.
  * I don’t want to be cliché but Paris is pretty cool, people are brooding a lot and time is often cold but there is a lot to see, Eiffel doesn’t worth it but Le Louvre does and Bordeaux, wine is really important back there, is actually a beautiful town, as much as Toulouse, and Grenoble … ok, stop me or I will list it all… 



 

His cute laugh hit you again and you quiet both for few minutes by giving your orders to the waiter. Once your cups in hand and coming back to the table where he stood, talking a bit louder for his friends. 

 

  * Okay so everyone, this guy is from france, he’s new on town, let’s prove to him that florida is the best town ever ! And, what a shame i didn’t even ask your name ?
  * Well you did know, It’s **/yn/**



 

This was the moment the puppy chosen to get out is head from the comfy place your jacket was and tenderize everyone, a general “Haaaaaaw” running around the table, and turned the puppy scared and to snuggle up more against your chest. 

 

  * And I just found this little buddy while I was walking on the park nearby, and I just couldn’t leave him. 
  * So you gonna keep him ? **asked smilingly Joan**
  * Yes, I’d have to argue with my room-mate but they can’t refuse anything to me… 



 

Joan continued with some curiosity

 

  * How many time will you stay ? Have you planned more traveling ? 
  * Well… I've few months, like four i think, and a job here for as much. But I still have to go back in France to end my studies. So i don't really know. Maybe. I'll find out in time. 



 

Ben was next to talk as the little buddy wiggled a bit, wanting to go out his cocoon

 

  * What's your studies ? what kind of job do you have ? 
  * Easy guys, he may doesn’t want to tell us all his life, we’ve just met him, **intervened Thomas**
  * It’s okay, **in a way to appease him,** I'm studying in a theater class.. and I've got a role in «le Peignoir aux Alouettes» I’ll start next monday. 
  * Oh my god that’s so cool ! Excuse me, it may is a bit uncouth to ask but… however, do you wear makeup ? 



 

You smiled and blushed, biting your lower lip again and nodding. 

 

  * I've seen few video you were in, and i found that you didn't seem ridiculous or anything, makeup fits you really well and so I ended saying to myself “why not”. From this time, I wear some of it when I feel the need to. I do prefer something natural, almost invisible or very subtle. My mother used to say «The perfect makeup is the one you can’t see» 
  * What a wise woman tho… 



 

Some laugh answered back. Then, the conversations goes for something like an hour, you were more at ease and almost a part of it, subjects of talk came easily and the puppy goes from hands to hands, getting cuddled and loved surely more than ever. Terrence gets to question you again soon. 

 

  * You looks familiar to me, are you sure we didn’t met or something ?  Maybe have you already played in here or on a video ? 
  * I actually never played in here but i have a youtube channel and i’ve been filmed sometimes while I was working in France… so maybe. 
  * Ha ! And what did you do on your channel ? 
  * Some songs cover…
  * Oh that’s cool ! 
  * What kind of music are you used to sing ? 
  * I don’t know, a bit of everything, Blues, soul, jazz, disney, pop, rock… 
  * Would you like to sing to us ? 
  * Err… now ? here ? 
  * Yeah ! 
  * Terrence, **Thomas interfere,** he may don't really want to do it … 
  * That’s okay, **you smiled,** I’d like to but… I didn’t had any warm-up and I hadn’t anything prepared, so don’t judge at me too hard, please ? 



 

Suddenly all the looks were on you and the silents was pretty awkward, you felt the cold embrace of anxiety on your chest, took a deep breath, and modo at yourself, go ahead, be brave it’s gonna be just right. Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm, nobody’s gonna eat you up.


	3. Just a song from the heart and Olaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, how did you managed to get in such a context ! Meeting them for real was so cool but know they asked you -and more you agreed !!!- to sing... And you're about to do it...   
> Lord, your own Virgil is getting on full control now, Roman... HELP !!!

You closed your eyes for a second and start to sing, a song you’ve always been able to understand, a song that was an echo from your heart. Your voice started to raise as the melody was waving on your skin. This was a song that you knew already all the people here have already heard, one of Thomas’s songs, this was risky but … risk is the only way to go (thank you josh gad*) 

  * You can have the toaster  
And the PC  
Or even my Timothy Green DVD  
I'll let you have the couch  
And the TV  
Hang on to that jacket that you bought for me  
  
I don't really care  
You can keep the things we used to share  
But what did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?  
  
No more fireworks  
No more compass  
You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach  
You took my spyglass  
No knowin' what lies ahead  
Took my warmth at night  
But left a dent in my bed



A short pause, and then your voice turned louder as the tears came to grow under your eyelids which you didn’t even noticed, this song wasn’t sung by you anymore but by your memories, your feelings, accompanied by the bitter intern voice of the ones you loosed

  * I don't really care  
You can keep the things we used to share  
But what did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?  
  
You've stripped me of my pride  
That's for the best  
But you've also deprived me of a full night's rest  
So no more dreams  
Where we pull through  
And I can't collect my thoughts  
'Cause they're still with you  
  
I don't really care  
You can keep the things we used to share  
But what did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?  
  
I wouldn't take it back  
Even though I feel sore  
I meant it when I said  
What's mine is yours  
But I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do  
I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do with my heart?  
  




Your voiced turned softer and softer on the last lyrics and you felt a tear rolling slowly on your left cheek, you didn’t tried to stop it or hide it… You were too far for bothering at anything…

 

  * What did you do with my heart?



What did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?

 

 

You opened your eyes, finally erased the wet trail in your skin and smiled back shyly at the amazed starrings on you. The silent began to be uncomfortable soon. You joked to woke them up, a bit anxious even so… 

 

  * Was it so bad ? 
  * No !!! 



 

The answers flown from everyone and made you laugh a bit, something you didn’t expect happens so : Thomas rose from his chair and hugged you tight, whispering lower for no one to hear but you.

  * I’m so sorry.



 

You were hit by this soft voice, crackled by emotion.. by a pain you knew too well, but before you could answer, he stepped back and released you, both of his hands on your shoulders. Talking a bit louder. 

 

  * Thank you, that was beautiful. 



 

You blushed a little as people start to applause, even some of the other customer all around and sigh a little for getting redder and redder. 

 

After a little more of talking about all and nothing,  you decided it was time to leave and go back to your friends. You stood up and took back your little buddy, put him back in your jacket and on your chest. 

 

  * I have to go, it’s been so cool to meet you guy. I hope I’ll see you again. 
  * Wait, d-do you want me to drive you back ?   **Thomas proposed**
  * No, **a bit surprised to be honest,** thank you i’ve already abuse of your kindness, all of you, it won’t hurt me to take a walk. 
  * I don’t like to let people walk alone on  the streets as the night is falling, I had to go soon too anyway, to go to the stores before they gets closed. 
  * Well, It’s nice, thank you. 



 

He took his stuffs and you both sended your goodbyes to the group, before you go, some of they asked for your facebook (which was quickly done) and your phone number ( a little bit less quick but done as well), you happily gave it, didn’t expecting them to want to keep a contact with you. Then, after a quick passage to take the drinks asked -for once you remembered ! you deserved a price for that- you finally left the place. Outside, it’s was much more cooler than the moment you stepped in. 

 

Thomas’s car was near, surprisingly it wasn’t the expensive type, you appreciated this sort of modesty. Well, you thought it was at least, you weren’t about to ask anyway. His voice sounded as a shout in the silent binnacle.

 

  * May I ask you something ? 
  * Of course. 
  * Why did you came here ? 
  * In your car ? But you proposed-
  * No, I mean in Florida. 



You smiled at him, kind of mocking him kindly because it was a joke, it laughed a bit and you answered as he started the car after you entered the address on his GPS

  * My two best friends are about to get married, they wanted to travel and they wanted me to be present. As I was thinking for a while about leaving France to get some fresh air, I took my chance and here I am. 


  * Needed some air from... ? If it’s not too intrusive, you don’t have to answer… 
  * No, it’s okay, I… I am a really anxious guy, and the routine i had back there doesn’t helped. Plus, I’ve.. had a huge questioning at the end of a romantic relationship. I’ve been a whole year with a guy… found out in the end he had an hidden girlfriend by 4 years, he told me that they’ve break up before we get on a real relationship but that was a lie. And, Lord,  there’s a thing I can’t handle and it’s to be a paramour. His friends thought I already knew it, and one of them came to ask me how I was sleeping at night by doing it. That’s how I’ve learned it. At least, when his friends found out I wasn’t the “bad guy” of this story they took my defense. And… three months ago from today, I broke up with a girl I really loved. I’ve been in relation with her for almost 2 years, because… We weren’t… able to be a real couple, I was almost begging for a hug or a kiss, she didn’t want us to hold our hands… At first, i thought she was shy, I was too, so I’d be a monster to judge her ‘bout it. But after few times, we were barely seeing each other, she was affective to me only when she was drunk. And she didn’t seemed to feel anything when i broke up. This was almost… a meant to be. Because of both of them, and some other love stories who didn’t ended so well, I ended thinking hard as stone that I wasn’t enough for anyone in a relationship. Was I uninteresting ? Boring ? Idiot ? Ugly or anything ? I didn’t know. I’m just gettin’ out of this state of mind not long ago but … the place I was living were… full  of memories of them. I may have flight but … I think this was really unavoidable. 



 

A short silence, only broken by the indication from the robotic voice to get you home. 

 

  * I’m sure you are. 
  * What am I ? 
  * Enough. You just hadn’t find the right one to show you how much you are. 
  * I hope so. 
  * I’ve met you about… just few hours and you already seem to be a fascinating person, so full of stories, feels, talents and more I’m sure. 
  * Thank you, but just as you said, we’ve just met. You don’t really know me yet. 
  * And I’m convinced that once I’d do, I’ll think the same or even better ! 
  * You’re so kind. 
  * No, I’m realistic. **blinked at you.** So, a wedding. When is it planed ? 



You mentally thanked him for go on another topic.

  * Er… Two weeks from now. This gonna be something simple. I’ve seen both of the girl’s dress, and those are wonderful but not too much as we can see it so often. 
  * oh a  gay wedding ? That’s cool ! None of my friends decided to take the plunge with it, even if it’s… “legal” know 
  * Yep, that’s sad if they wanted to… but I guess it’s not an obligation to show your love to each other. 
  * That’s fair ! 



 

He stopped the car as you were in front of your place. You turned to front him, giving him an accusing glance

 

  * You never planned to go to the mall, did you ? 
  * Outch… caught. Are you mad at me ?



 

With a roll of eyes, you smiled a little more, hitting friendly his shoulder, joking with him 

 

  * A lot ! You have to came with me to be presented to the girls as apologies
  * Okay, I accept the sentence sir. 
  * Fine, I’d need some help anyway to introduce my new four legged friend so you may help ...
  * I’d try tho.



 

You nodded a bit and get out the car, waiting for him to double check that he properly closed the car, and you knocked to the door, shouting at them

 

  * I’m not alone so get dressed girls ! 



After some loud bangs that made you laugh inside and heavy noises of running footsteps, the door finally opened, discovering the face of a messy Armelle. 

 

  * I will not even ask what you two were doing in there, here’s the coffee and may I present you Thomas. Thomas Sanders. 



 

She looked at him, not really impressed and held out her hand to him with a smile. He shaked the hand briefly, smiling back. A lot much shy that what you expected him to be. But for her to not to shout and to be pretty civilized was unexpected too…

 

  * Nice to meet you, come in ! 



 

You’ve let him enter first, and Armelle almost snatched the coffees from your hands as Emillie was going out from their room, a bit less messy than her sweetheart. 

 

  * Hey !  You’re the guy from Vine, right ? 
  * Yes I am, ma’am. 
  * Wow, nice to meet you, I’m a fan of your work
  * You know he’s on youtube now, hm ?
  * Ah ? I didn’t. I’m not spending so much time on internet but for your songs 
  * He have a amazing voice **, added Thomas**
  * Ho ! You’re a follower ? 
  * No, not yet, he sung to us earlier this day.
  * He did ? “us” ?
  * Why is it so amazing ? **interfere, playing to be upset,**



 

Crossing your arms on your chest, the little bud’ sleeping in your jacket there being awoke by the movement. 

 

  * You’re the shyest boy I’ve ever knew, since you’re in stage you barely say a word in front of people you’ve nev- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING ?!



 

The puppy bark a bit at the shriek and you and Thomas almost jump. Finally laugh at yourself and at Thomas scare. Both of you explaining how you found it and why it was a good idea to keep it. Thomas helped a lot of course and if Emillie fell immediately for the cute animal, Armelle kept some distance for the hairy beast. Thomas saved the day again, he gently took the puppy from your hands and held him in front of Armelle’s face. Miming a cute childish voice while talking for the puppy. 

 

  * Look how cute I am, don’t you want to cuddle me ? I love warm hugs ! 
  * And is your name Olaf ? 



 

She winced but ended by hugged the cute thing and cuddled him a lot, you thanked Thomas in a glance and he winked back. Looking a bit more at the pet you finally suggested 

 

  * Olaf is a good name, why not ? what do you think girls ? 
  * Yeah Olaf’s fine. Do you like it ? Olaf ? Olaaaaf !!



 

You ended leaving the girls take care of the puppy and leading your new friend to the kitchen. 

 

  * Do you want something to drink or to eat ? 
  * I think I had enough coffee for the day, do you have some tea ? 
  * How can you ask ? You’re kidding, right ? How is it possible to live without tea in a house ?



He laughed as you were searching on the mall you let in the corner of the kitchen and came back with a casket full of teabag. 

 

  * Choose your weapon. 
  * Wow, I thought you were joking. 
  * I’m never joking about tea. 



 

And he laughed again, and you told yourself in your head that you really should stop to make him laugh cause it’s sounded so cute and you shouldn’t be in such a mood as you just met him. You took off two mugs and boiled some water, filled the two cups... 

 

  * Maroc ? Good choice, that’s my favorite too. You’re lucky it’s you, even the girls, i forbid them to take a single one. 
  * Wow, I’m honoured !  What allowed me that favor ? 
  * Your cuteness ? 



 

He blushed a lot and smiled, looking away as you were kind of proud of yourself. 

 

  * And it’s a tiny way to thank you. 
  * Why ?
  * For the help you gave me introducing the puppy, drive me home, had an awesome moment almost unreal in a starbuck and even if you weren’t exactly there, the comfort you bring me when I wasn’t fine. Sugar ? Milk ?
  * Well, your welcome… Yes, one and no thanks
  * I'm just an ordinary demi-guy, **you complete by singing a bit, for him to relax as you added the sugar.**
  * Haha good one… 
  * Let’s join back the girl, I’m scared they gonna drive Olaf crazy. 



 

One hour later, Thomas was about to leave, he saluted the girls and you accompanied him to the door. You both stood up silently for few seconds, didn’t know how to act or say. He finally scratched his head and asked : 

 

  * I’d like to see you again. I’m… about to make a new song with Joan, we didn’t write anything but it was about to be a duet and… y- you have such a voice, would you like to sing it with me ? 



 

You smiled a bit, shilly-shally, there was something in his voice, you tried… 

 

  * Did you just invented this ? 
  * Okay, I did… You should have been in police since i can’t even lie 



 

You took his hand and write your phone number on his palm and he let you do. 

 

  * I’m a lie detector on paw, Text me about this song you talked about or anything you‘d like
  * I will. Good night see you soon. 
  * See you… 



 

You kissed his cheek and closed the door as he was leaving, trying to avoid  the softness of his skin under your lips and the smile he had, and leaned against it as you slowly realized what happened. How many chances for this hazard to be. Opened your eyes, you seen your two friends staring at you, clearly trying to not mock you right now. You rolled your eyes and take Olaf from their hands. 

 

  * We won’t talk about it. 
  * Oh yes we do ! **smiled Emillie,** How could we not ? This guy is awesome, smart, cute and you clearly get a lot of interest in his eyes. 
  * You’ve dreamed it. It can’t be. 
  * Seriously ? **Armelle glance at you as if you were crazy,** Listen son, It’s been a while we’ve met,  right ? I’m started to get use to your shy-shitty stuffs and depreciative-thing thoughts about yourself but GOD why in the earth it can’t be ? 
  * Girls, I’m here for three months… And then ? Even if you’re right, even if something happened, which I’m sure won’t, what will I do  next ? Continue our relation miles away from each other, Skype and phone but never really see him ? How will I be able to make him happy ? And more than this, it’s just friendship, he’s not interested in a romantic way and so am I. 



 

The women gave themselves an understanding look and stared at you, with a grin Armelle let herself fall on the sofa as Emillie sighed. She laid her hands on your shoulders. 

 

  * Just don’t lie to yourself and prevent you to live something beautiful, you could regret it later. 
  * Thank you, mom. **you winced a little,** It’s getting late I think I’m gonna sleep, jet lag is hard. 
  * Okay, goodnight honey.
  * Have nice dreams, **complete Armelle.**
  * You too silly girls, I take Olaf with me. 
  * Don’t let him get used to sleep on a bed ! **yeld Emillie as you were already closing the door.**



 

You stroked him a bit before to let him settle... on the bed.

 

  * Of course you can sleep here, don’t listen to her. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay !!! New chapter is over ! Still trying my best in tracking mistakes but I'm not that good yet maybe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this new piece of your memories, you and thomas are getting closer, ain't you ?   
> Will he call you back ? You may have been a little bit rude without noticing about the lie for the song, you could have at least playing trust about it...   
> Maybe you screwed it up. After all, as you said, this can't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end of the prologue, now are you remembering a bit more about who you are ?  
> Hope you're not disappointed. 
> 
> Soon will be the first chapter and so your firsts steps in Florida.  
> Do you remember ? 
> 
> -S


End file.
